The standard procedure for making sourdough bread involves a long process. The basis for the process is fermentation of a wheat flour-based dough by bacterial organisms which have the ability to produce lactic and acetic acids. This fermentation process is maintained by daily additions of flour and other nutrient materials such as nonfat dry milk and occasionally potato flour. Portions of this "ferment" are then used by adding them to standard French bread or sourdough bread formulae. An example of a French sourdough bread formula is as follows: